


Finally it happened

by Lizzy_69



Series: Spock and Michael Burnham's confused relationship [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Sibling, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_69/pseuds/Lizzy_69
Summary: Spock and Michael always have a confused relationship to each other. Now we can see a little act of that.After Michael's mother as the Red Angel disappeared, she needed someone to rely on.





	Finally it happened

Spock was confused earlier, but now he known he must see Michael. She was in a bed mood, he was certain about it. After the Red Angel appeared and her mother shown up, than as soon as it happened she disappeared too. Michael must be sad and confused because of it. Everyone would be, he too. Despite of his half Vulcan nature he could be confused as a human.  
Spock come to Michael’s room, when the entered she have laid on her bed, turned to the wall. He remembered when the last time saw her like that. She was laid in a sofa at their home in Vulcan. After her graduation she come home late, their parents were asleep already. Just Spock was awake. He heard when Michael closed the door and fall on the sofa, she was very drank. He always watched her from distance. Spock was curious and deeply in his heart still loved her, despite of Michael’s earlier behaviour, when she told him to leave her alone, because she hated him. It was a heart breaking moment, but years passed and Spock understand yet, what was really happened that night.  
So Spock come downstairs and look after his sister. Michael was fall asleep already, he tried to wake her up, but is was pointless. So he grabbed her and take up her room, put in bed, covered with blanket. He was up to leave when Michael suddenly woke up.  
\- Stay. – said sleepily.  
\- It wouldn’t be appropriate if I stay in your room.  
\- Please, like when we were kids, we played together and fall asleep together. Please. – said Michael again.  
Spock hesitated a bit than walked back to her bed and laid next to Michael. She seemed so lonely from that direction. Her eyes was filled with loss and sorrow. So Spock let her to snuggle to him, and then two of them fall asleep soon.  
In the morning he woke up for glittering sunshine. Quietly leaved the room but in front of the door bumped into Amanda. She looked surprised at him. Spock thought it illogical to explaining so he departed without a word. Amanda didn’t ask him why he was there, she was happy to see them together again. She known they were separated for years, but never known the real reason why.  
Now Spock felt that sorrow again when he looked at her.  
“ She must be so sad” – thought.  
Michael didn’t even looked at him. Spock walked to the table and started to put on the chess figures on the stand.  
\- Will you play with me chess, Michael? – asked Spock calmly.  
Michael didn’t answered just get up and wipe off her tears, than stood up and walked to the table.  
\- You begin. – said Spock and smiled faintly.  
\- All right.  
The game begun. After few steps, Spock bad break the silence.  
\- I had thought about us. I have an inexplicable feeling when I’m around you. I fell it liberating.  
\- Because you shouldn’t have to hide your humanity before me. I’m so happy you feel that way.  
Spock was confused, Michael’s presence changed his thoughts. There were a hidden one, buried deeply in his soul.  
\- I have forced myself to be a Vulcan and hide my humanity. But there are something it’s still unacceptable for me.  
\- Tell me what’s wrong brother.  
\- I can’t tell it, despite I will show you.  
\- All right.  
He stood up and grabbed Michael’s hand, pulled her up to him and hugged her.  
\- I think I owes you one. – said Spock.  
Then suddenly Tilly entered the room.  
\- Oh! – said surprised. – Don’t be disturbed, I’m not here. – said.  
Walked to her shelves in a hurry, grabbed something than disappeared soon. Michael and Spock separate immediately to the noise, than looked confused at Tilly.  
\- I think we should resume our game. – said Spock strictly and sit back to the table.


End file.
